Une soirée pas programmée
by Jukeipe
Summary: Blaine invite Jake chez lui pour répéter des numéros pour les nationales. Mais la neige va forcé Jake et Blaine à passer plus de temps ensemble. Slash/Lemon Jake Puckerman x Blaine Anderson


Un défi proposé par .39 qui m'a proposé une liste de slash/lemon Glee. J'ai choisis le Blaine x Jake car j'aime ce couple, mes seules contraintes était que Jake porte un slip kangourou rouge. Enjoy !

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Blaine Anderson cherchait des chansons pour les nationales de Los Angeles. Il hésitait entre tellement de chansons, que ce soit du Barbra Streisand ou du dernier single de Katy Perry… Il n'arrivait pas à faire son choix. Son portable sonna. C'était Jake Puckerman, l'une des talentueuses voix de la nouvelle génération du Glee Club. Il glissa son index sur son smartphone pour décrocher.

- Salut Jake, ça va ?

- Yo, ça te dirait de venir répéter chez moi tout à l'heure ? demande t-il, je crois avoir trouver quelques chansons intéressantes.

- Viens plutôt chez moi, répondit Blaine, ma voiture est au garage à cause de mon moteur qui a gelé.

- Ok, bah… ça me dérange pas, je prépare mes feuilles de paroles et j'arrive

- A tout de suite ! conclus Blaine

Il raccrocha, se dirigea vers son placard où été entreposé ses chemises, pantalons et surtout nœuds papillons. Il saisit un pull jaune et un pantalon beige et s'habilla dans le calme. Aussitôt avait-il finit de boutonner son pantalon que la sonnette retentit dans la maison des Anderson, Blaine descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

Jake était habillé chaudement, un bonnet et une longue parka kaki, il avait de la neige jusqu'au genoux et avait les joues rouges. Une vague de neige abondante s'est abattue dans le pays depuis plus de deux mois…

- Entre ! dit Blaine. Mais déchausse-toi, je veux pas nettoyer la maison au retour de mes parents.

Jake entra, serra la main de Blaine. Blaine lui adressa une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Suis-moi, on va dans ma chambre.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Jake posa ses partitions et paroles de chant sur le lit de Blaine ainsi, ils se mirent à l'aise pour étudier leur « stratégie pour les nationales ».

- Je pense faire une performance sur « Best song ever» des One Directions, proposa Jake, avec moi, toi, Ryder, Sam et Artie, enchaîner sur « Counting stars » des One Republic et…

- Attends, c'est l'année du one ou bien ? conclua ironiquement Blaine, il faudrait faire une chansons « filles » , une chansons « gars » et une chanson originale chantés par nous tous.

- Pour pas changer, quoi. Ok, bon au travail !

Ils travaillèrent 3 heures avec quelques pauses où ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un certain temps, Blaine regarda sa montre-bracelet.

- Woooow ! Il est 21h30, j'ai pas vu le temps passé ! Tu veux rester manger ? Il doit y avoir des cheese-burger surgelés.

- Non, j'ai promis à ma mère de rentrer pour le dîner, mais c'est sympa.

Lorsque Jake ouvrit la porte d'entrée, une tonne de neige entra dans la maison. Bouche bée, ils regardèrent les 20 centimètres de neiges sur le sol et ce qu'il restait à tomber.

- Je… je peux pas prendre la route avec ce temps là… gémit Jake, je risque de me tuer.

- Reste dormir ici, mes parents ne sont pas là. Préviens juste tes parents que tu restes ici. Bon, je vais cuire les burgers.

Vers 2h00 du matin, ils allèrent se coucher. Blaine enfila un survêtement et un débardeur bordeau. Jake n'avait rien prévu pour se coucher et décida de dormir en sous-vêtement car Jake était plus corpulent que Blaine et rien ne lui allait. En sous-vêtements, Jake s'adressa à Blaine :

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, mais c'est un slip de Puck…

Il sortit de la salle de bain, avec un slip kangourou rouge éléctrique. Blaine ne put cacher son érection dans son pantalon et voyait que Jake l'avait aperçu. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné. Jake se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de dormir chez un gay… Enfin, après tout Blaine était attirant comme gars mais Jake savait qu'il n'était pas gay.

- Bon, on va devoir dormir dans le même lit mais t'inquiètes pas, je n'aurai aucun geste déplacé…

Jake regarda les lèvres de Blaine, il se sentait hypnotisé par celles-ci.

- … aucune allusions…

Jake se mordit la lèvres et posa à nouveau son regard sur l'érection de Blaine. A part la masturbation, Jake était toujours puceau. Parfois, il aimait se masturber devant des pornos gay, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il l'est spécialement…

-… ni rien d'autres qui te passerait par l'esprit, tu es hétérosexuel et je le respecte, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Par instinction, Jake s'approcha de Blaine, s'agenouilla et baissa d'un coup sec le pantalon survêtement de Blaine.

- Que ! Tu fais quoi là ?! cria Blaine en reculant d'un pas.

Jake se releva, et ouvrit la bouche :

- Blaine, je suis pas gay, mais tu sais, à causes des chutes de neiges d'en ce moment, je n'ai plus Internet. Du coup, je suis obligé de me masturber sur mes fantasmes depuis plus de deux mois, il y a eu Rihanna, Marley, Santana, Quinn et…

- Oui, et ?! scande Blaine

- … à force de trop penser à elles, j'ai finis par m'en lasser et est commencer à penser aux garçons. Tu sais, ils sont attirants avec leurs abdos, pectoraux, biceps. Je suis pas gay, juste en manque. C'est pourquoi je vais te demander quelque chose… Peux-tu me faire l'honneur de coucher avec toi, je veux vider mes couilles sur ton corps de monsieur parfait, je t'en prie, je ferai ce que tu veux.

Blaine paraissait scandalisé et recula vers son placard où il ouvrit un tirroir et y sortit à la plus grande surprise de Jake : un sex-toy en forme de pénis de couleur violet.

- Comment voulais-tu que je fasse sans ma dose par semaine ?

- Je suis à toi, Blaine, fais-moi faire ce que tu veux.

- Taille-moi une pipe !

Jake s'agenouilla aux pieds de Blaine, baissa de nouveau son pantalon et baissa son caleçon.

- 21 centimètres. Annonça Blaine. J'en ai déchiré des gars.

Sans plus attendre, Jake mit le sexe de Blaine dans sa bouche. Il contourna la verge avec sa langue et donna de petits coups des langues sur l'extrémité. Blaine poussa de longs râles grave.

- Puckerman, tu suces comme ton frère !

Jake enleva le sexe de Blaine de sa bouche.

- Hein ? Mon frère ?

- C'est une longue histoire ! Suce !

Jake suça pendant de longues minutes et commença à se masturber par-dessus son slip.

Blaine possédait un sexe géant, pas très épais, mais long et agréable à regarder. Une petite toison de poil ornait son sexe, Jake avait le nez en plein dedans et respirer l'odeur masculine de Blaine. Blaine emmena Jake sur son lit et Jake demande à Blaine :

- Blaine, j'ai besoin que tu me prouves que tu suces bien, et enlève-moi ton tee-shirt.

Blaine ne se fit pas attendre et jeta son tee-shirt dans la chambre. Jake embrassa le torse de Blaine tout en le masturbant avec sa main gauche et avec la droite remontait tout doucement vers son visage. Il suça les petits tétons durcis de Blaine, ainsi que son torse finement musclé pour arriver droit dans sa bouche ou ils se sucèrent la langue, firent le tourniquet avec. Un explosion de saveur pour Jake.

Blaine prit le sex-toy et se mit à le faire sucer à Jake.

- T'aimes ça, hein. Putin, tu m'excites Puckerman. Hurla Blaine en caressant les cheveux de Jake. Je peux voir ton engin ? Il paraît que les individus issus de mélanges ont des sexes énormes, de bonnes grosses queues épaisses qu'ont pourrait sucer toute sa vie.

- Je vais pas faire durer le suspens. Gémit Jake

Il enleva le slip rouge et dévoila son sexe, épais, épilé, on aurait dit une baguette de chocolat d'environ 25 centimètres.

Blaine suça la queue de Jake, comme un pro… Après tout Blaine était connu pour ses coups d'un soir. Jake gémit : « Oh Blaine, je peux t'enfoncer le jouet dans le cul ? ». Blaine acquieça d'un « Mh..mh.. »

Jake pénétra le jouet dans son anus, Blaine gémit si fort qu'il lâcha prise du sexe de Jake.

- « Ouuuh, ouuuui.. »

- T'aimes ça, les grosses queues, attends d'avoir goûter au Puckerman junior.

Blaine se mit à quatres pattes et ouvrit son anus. Jake cracha dedans et titilla l'entrée, étonnement, l'anus de Blaine avait le goût de framboise. Blaine était en pleine extase, il se masturbait en criant « Jake ». Jake prit son pénis dans ses mains, pris un préservatif dans le placard et le déroula sur son pénis. Il força l'entrée de l'anus de Blaine. Blane s'accrocha aux draps en hurlant de plaisir. Jake fit des vas-et-vient mémorables.

- Je vais bientôt éjaculer Blaine !

- Je veux te prendre avant quand même ! ordonna-t-il

Jake se mit sur le dos, les jambes en l'air, il se masturba longuement et sentit son anus se dilaté par le sexe de Blaine. Il sentait une boule de plaisir dans son ventre qui allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Jake hurlait, criait le prénom de Blaine à haute voix ainsi que des vulgarités.

- Je vais exploser ! annonça Blaine

- Pareil !

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit de Blaine et se masturbèrent en s'embrassant, se regardant, se carressant.

Jake fut le premier à éjaculer, son torse fut couvert de sperme, il paraissait en sueur.

Blaine éjacula le plus, des jets blancs jaillirent sur Jake et sur son propre visage. Blaine se pencha sur Jake et lécha la semence sur son torse. Jusqu'à remonter vers ses lèvres où ils échangèrent un baison fougueux puis sur ça, ils se prirent dans les bras et vérouillèrent la porte de la chambre.

- Blaine ?

- Oui ?

- On peut se reposer et recommencer après ?

- Comme tu veux, dit Blaine en carressant le pénis de Jake, t'es un des meilleurs coups que j'ai eu.

- Merci…

Sur ces paroles ils échangèrent un second baiser pour s'endormir ensemble au milieu de leurs déjections et ébats amoureux.


End file.
